What The Derp!
What The Derp! is an American Cartoon Airing on Cartoon/Hub/Nicktoons. The show was based off of the Forthouse Cartoons Short Derp You!. Unlike many other shows the main character changes every episode. It Began on July 6, 2013. An episode airs every Saturday. Plot Every episode deals with a dfferent character's Problem. So really the possibillitys are endless. Pilot Derp You!: A Burrito accidently signs up for a marathon. List Of Episodes Season 1 (July 6th 2013-December 7th 2013) 1. Remy The Panda: Remy can't pay his bills so he has to go find a job. easy right? Well, Remy happens to be a slacker. 2. Sammy The Toucan: When Sammy's house is robbed he forces himself to stay up 24/7 so he can protect his family 3. Jessie The Frog: Jessie the Frog is stripped of her olympic medals after her opponent accuses her of drug use. Now she has to prove herself innocent. 4. Leroy The Dog: Leroy the Dog tries to find love after being dumped by a french model. (Justin Timberlake Guest Stars) 5. Gary The Giraffe: Gary The giraffe has been kidnapped by alleins. Can he escape? 6. Harry The Hippo: Harry is trying to find the perfect diet so he can lose weight to impress the girl of his dreams. 7. Zack The Zombie: Zack the zombie is trying to fit in with other kids at his "almost human" school. 8. Rob The Gnome: Rob is trying to mow his lawn, but has no hands. (John Cryer Guest Stars) 9.' Paige The Penguin: '''Paige wants to dance at a studio that does not allow multicolored animals, so she starts a boycott. '(Beyonce Guest Stars)' 10. '''Bruce The Yeti: '''Bruce wants to climb Mt. Everest, but is afraid of heights. 11. '''Joyce The Dragon': Joyce the dragon is sick of everyone thinking she's scary,So she goes out to search for the perfect makeover. 12. Mary The Moose: Mary the Moose wants to cure her ADHD but isn't smart enough. 13. Lewey The Owl: Lewey the owl wants to be popular online, so he comes up with crazy schemes and acts. 14. Peter The Sealion: Peter loves tuna,but when his favorite tuna company goes bankrupt,He forces himself to save it. (Jimmy Fallon Guest Stars) 15. Omar The Elephant: Omar is stranded on a desert island. Will he return home? 16. Barty The Bee: Barty is is having a party, he runs out of his favorite soda and goes to extreme measures to get it. (Steven Tyler Guest Stars) 17.Marty The Koala: A Koala tries to break up with his his girlfriend but keeps failing. 18.Free-zee The Ice Cube: Free-ze goes to death valley for vacation. Will he survive? (Season Finale) (Brad Pitt, Tina Fey, Adele, Katy Perry, and George Clooney Guest Star) Season 2 (TBA 2014) It was Anounced that the series was renewed after the 4th episode permeire this season will have 32 episodes. This season will feature morgan freeman as a guest narrator for 5 episodes. There will be a halloween special and a cristmas special. Johnny Depp, and Chris Rock have comfirmed they will guest star in episode 1. There will also be a crossover between What The Derp! and Code MPC. 1. Gary the Sheep: Gary is trying to complete his lifelong dream of being a profensional tennis player. 2. Derrick the Snake: While working in his secret lab, Derrick makes a evil clone of himself, which tries to destoy the world. (two part episode) 3. Derrick the Snake Part 2: After being imprisoned by the clone, Derrick must find a way to escape and defeat the clone. 4. Gary the Giraffe Returns: The ailiens return to get revenge on Gary after his escape. 5. Frank The Cat: Frank is framed for a crime he didn't commit. Can he prove himself innocent? 6. Ned the Narwal: Ned Can't remember anything about his life. Can he cure his amnesia? 7.Oliver the Owl: Oliver The Owl tries to get his his way out of a scandel. 8.Remy Comes Back: Remy is arrested for tax evasion 9. Wally the Walarus Guest Stars Season 1 Justin Timberlake John Cryer Beyonce Jimmy Fallon Steven Tyler Brad Pitt Tina Fey Adele Katy Perry George Clooney Season 2 Miley Cyrus Ellen Degenres Johnny Depp Chris Rock Kevin James Jack Black Jimmy Fallon Katy Perry TY Burrel More TBA........................ Gallery Burrito.png|Pilot Scene Psnaf.png|Screenshot from episode 1 toucan.png|Scene from episode 2 frog.png|Scene from episode 3 Category:Random Ideas Productions Category:Fort House Cartoons Category:Television series